ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dango
Dango (ダンゴ) is one of the main protagonists in the fan fiction Dragon Ball Champions. Appearance Dango is a tall, muscular, and slender individual. He has a black, spiky mullet that reaches down to his shoulders and he has brown eyes. His attire consists of a yellow jacket, a gray tank-top, black pants, a red belt with a white buckle, and brown boots. His hairstyle resembles a spiky mullet and he has black eyes. Personality Dango has a calm and placid nature. He is very cautious around others as he believes he can and will hurt those around him. Like most characters he strives to become stronger. He is eager to learn new things, as he asks Kabetsu to teach him how to use ki. Biography Dango was born a child prodigy; his power and fighting skills trumped the likes of Master Roshi, Mercenary Tao, and Hercule. As a result, Dano was very wary around others as a child and was rather reclusive, refusing to interact with other kids because he was afraid he would hurt them. Once he was old enough, Dango moves out and built his own home located at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu. One day, a round space pod crashes into the forest nearby. Dango finds the space pod and its passengers; two humanoid beings with tails similar to that a monkey. One of them is young, no older than ten, and the other was injured. The young one introduces himself as Kabu and the man is his brother Kabetsu. Dango tends to Kabetsu's injuries. The next day, Kabetsu makes a remarkably fast recvory, to Dango's surprise. Kabetsu reveals to Dango that he and his younger brother are Saiyans, a once powerful warrior race that is now on the verge extinction after a strange man in a business suit destroys their planet. Kabetsu, sensing Dango's respectable power, asks for a sparring match. Dango complies, but quickly loses after being hit by Kabetsu's Pulsar Crash technique. Amazed by the attack, Dango requests that Kabetsu teach him how to use ki. The next day, Dango starts his training. Kabetsu decides to teach Dango how to fire a ki blast. At first, Dango is unable to charge his ki, but eventually forms a white energy sphere in his hand. Overjoyed, he throws the ki blast into the forest, accidently hitting a nearby Girax, who is angered and attacks the duo. After a fight, Dango and Kabetsu defeat Girax, who is impressed by their power. He gives them his Dragon Ball and tells them about the mystical objects, prompting Dango and Kabetsu to go and search for the remaining six balls, draggong Kabu along with them. Dango finds one of the balls in Skull Valley Techniques and special abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' – An invisible blast shot from the hand. **'Spirit Shot''' – A variation of the Kiai fired from both hands, in two different directions at the same time. *'Kamehameha' – The iconic blue energy wave created by Master Roshi. The attack is performed by cupping the hands at the side of the body, usually the right, drawing them back and saying "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" in five stages, before thrusting the hands forward to fire the attack. Dango learned to use this technique after training with Roshi. **'Super Kamehameha' – A more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. **'Hyper Kamehameha' – An even more powerful version of the Kamehameha unique to Dango. Dango brings his arms to his sides and charges up a yellow energy sphere in each hand. He then brings his cupped hands beside him, merging the two spheres together, and then thrusts his hands forward to fire a massive energy wave at the opponent. *'Spirit Blaster' – Dango puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent. *'Explosive Wave' – Dango triggers a burst of ki from his body that sends nearby enemies flying away. **'Super Explosive Wave' – Dango charges energy around his body, then unleashes the energy in the form of a gigantic energy sphere around his body. *'Spirit Beam' – Dango shoots a blue Finger Beam from his index finger at the opponent. **'Super Spirit Beam' – A more powerful version of the Spirit Beam, Dango fires a Death Beam that is slightly bigger and more powerful than the original from his index and middle fingers. **'Scatter Spirit Beam' – Dango points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small blue energy spheres each on the tip of each finger. He then fires a Spirit Beam from each finger at the opponent. Dango occasionally uses both hands to fire the attack. Power Dango is extremely powerful for a human. Even as a child, his fighting skills were comparable to that of professional martial artists. Over time he became stronger as he grew older. He started to train himself to become even stronger. Trivia *Dango's name is taken from dango, a Japanese dumpling and sweet made from mochiko (rice flour). *Dango's address is the same as Goku's *His outfit is similar to that of Future Trunks, the only difference being the coloring. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Human Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks